Pokémon world (Mystery Dungeon)
, Primal Dialga, Bittercold Dark Matter |series=Side story episodes |season=''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!, ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness |generation= , , , |games=Red Rescue Team Blue Rescue Team Explorers of Time Explorers of Darkness Explorers of Sky Blazing Adventure Squad Stormy Adventure Squad Light Adventure Squad Gates to Infinity }} The Pokémon world (Japanese: ポケモン世界 Pokémon world) is a land in which only live and the setting of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Pokémon live in pleasant areas such as Friend Areas or larger settlements such as Pokémon Square, Treasure Town, Pokémon Paradise, or Lively Town. Spread out across the world are many mystery dungeons, labyrinthine structures with several floors that the must traverse to complete missions. They are home to many hostile Pokémon, although some Pokémon are not as hostile, such as Kecleon and the Pokémon in the Secret Bazaar. They change their layout every time they are entered, making it impossible to predict how to get through beforehand. The relationship between this world and the world in which the core series games and anime take place is currently unknown. However, they appear to be separate, with travel between the two worlds seemingly being possible. One piece of evidence is the , a rock from Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh region. History In the ancient past, the world was threatened by Dark Matter, an embodiment of the negative feelings in all living things. It attempted to attack and absorb the energy of the Tree of Life, which would result in the planet crashing into the sun. Through the combined effort of many Pokémon led by a and a sole human, Dark Matter was defeated; however, they failed to completely destroy it, allowing it to rise again in the future. In the present day, the world is primarily inhabited by Pokémon. Some of these Pokémon have organized into rescue and exploration teams, exploring mystery dungeon and rescuing Pokémon needing help. In addition to Pokémon, only a few humans are known to live in this world, leading to their existence being mostly relegated to fairy tales, myths, and legends. Despite this, some of these humans have become partners with Pokémon, such as and . In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, the player is a human who has been transformed into a Pokémon. Having lost his/her memory, the player enters a world affected by an imbalance in nature, resulting in a growing number of natural disasters. Meeting his/her soon after his/her arrival, they form a rescue team to assist Pokémon in need of help. Together, they find that the Ninetales legend foretold that a greedy would be reborn as a Pokémon, resulting in these disasters. This human is determined to not be the player, but rather of Team Meanies. However, it is ultimately revealed that a falling star heading towards the planet is the true cause of the disasters, and that the player came from the human world to save the Pokémon world, having chosen to erase his/her memory of being a human. Upon saving the world with the assistance of , the player briefly returns to the human world before deciding to return to the Pokémon world. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, the player washes up unconscious on a beach following a time-traveling accident that turned him/her from a human into a Pokémon, having lost their memories. The player is found by a Pokémon who eventually becomes his/her partner, forming an exploration team and joining Wigglytuff's Guild. The flow of time is being disrupted by the theft of the Time Gears and the collapse of Temporal Tower. The player and came from a dark future ruled by Primal Dialga to prevent the paralysis of the planet. After successfully bringing the Time Gears to Temporal Tower, the player disappears from existence, but is brought back to life by Dialga as thanks. It is later revealed that had masterminded a plan to cause the collapse of Temporal Tower, as well as transforming the player into a Pokémon and erasing his/her memories. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, the player has a strange dream hearing a Pokémon call for help and is transformed into a Pokémon. In the Pokémon world, the player encounters the partner Pokémon, who has a dream of building a Pokémon Paradise. called upon the player to save the Pokémon world from the Bittercold, a creature made of Pokémon's negative emotions that is trying to destroy the planet. Upon defeating it, the player departs for the human world, rising to the sky in a ball of light. The player's partner heads to the Worldcore to make a wish at the Hill of Universal Order in order to let the player return to the Pokémon world and freely travel between the two worlds. In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, the player has been transformed from a human into a Pokémon, losing all memory of being a human. Soon after, takes the player into his care, and enrolls him/her in the Serene Village school. With the partner, the two Pokémon join the Expedition Society in Lively Town. Across the world, Pokémon have mysteriously been turned to stone, causing the Expedition Society to begin investigating it. However, they themselves are turned to stone and sent to the Voidlands, where it is revealed that Dark Matter has resurfaced, aiming to possess the Tree of Life once again. With the help of many other Pokémon, Dark Matter is defeated for good. The player realizes that they may have to return to the human world, but after their partner learns that they are a reincarnation of Mew and have fulfilled their role, the partner disappears, rising to the sky in a ball of light. The player eventually demonstrates their desire for the partner to return at Purifying Cave, restoring the partner to existence. Geography Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon establishes that each of the previous games (excluding the three for WiiWare games) take place on continents that together make up the Pokémon world. Locations Air Continent The Air Continent is a continent introduced as the setting of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, making it the first continent to appear in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. It was not given a proper name until its later appearance in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. There are two known settlements on the continent: Pokémon Square and Baram Town. It is located in the northeast of the Pokémon world. Mystery Dungeon World.png|The Air Continent in Red and Blue Rescue Team Air Continent.png|The Air Continent in Super Mystery Dungeon Grass Continent The Grass Continent is a continent introduced as the setting of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky. It was not given a proper name until its later appearance in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. There are three known settlements on the continent: Treasure Town, Shaymin Village, and Capim Town. It is located in the southeast of the Pokémon world. Mystery Dungeon World PMD2.png|The Grass Continent in Explorers of Time and Darkness Mystery Dungeon World Sky.png|The Grass Continent in Explorers of Sky Grass Continent.png|The Grass Continent in Super Mystery Dungeon Mist Continent The Mist Continent is a continent introduced as the setting of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. It was not given a proper name until its later appearance in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. There are three known settlements on the continent: Post Town, Pokémon Paradise, and Noe Town. It is located in the northwest of the Pokémon world. Mystery Dungeon World GTI 1.png|The Mist Continent in Gates to Infinity Mist Continent.png|The Mist Continent in Super Mystery Dungeon Water Continent The Water Continent is a continent fully introduced as the starting continent of Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. There are two known settlements on the continent: Serene Village and Lively Town. Its easternmost island was first featured in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, containing the dungeons Wish Cave, Joyous Tower, and Purity Forest. It is located in the north central part of the Pokémon world. Water Continent.png|The Water Continent in Super Mystery Dungeon Sand Continent The Sand Continent is a continent introduced in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. Sahra Town is the only known settlement on the continent. It is located in the southwest of the Pokémon world. Sand Continent.png|The Sand Continent in Super Mystery Dungeon Sea of Wonders The Sea of Wonders is an area fully introduced in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. It contains many islands, including one on which the Tree of Life is located. The two easternmost islands are featured in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky as the Hidden Land and Blizzard Island. It is located in the south central part of the Pokémon world. Sea of Wonders.png|The Sea of Wonders in Super Mystery Dungeon Mystery Continent The Mystery Continent is a continent introduced in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon. It is home to only three mystery dungeons and is located in the north of the Pokémon world. Mystery Continent.png|The Mystery Continent in Super Mystery Dungeon Trivia * An early version of the World Map in Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon exists in the game's code. It is mostly identical to the final map, with the exception of an island situated between the Air Continent and the Grass Continent that is not present in the final game, and the locations of Fire Island Volcano and the Island of Storms being swapped. Part of the map featuring the removed island can be still be seen in the final game upon arrival at the Air Continent in the cutscene involving and . Mystery Dungeon world PSMD unused.png|Early World Map Removed island PSMD.png|Part of the World Map used in the cutscene Category:Locations Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon * * * * * * de:Pokémon-Welt (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) es:Mundo Pokémon (Mundo Misterioso) it:Mondo Pokémon (Mystery Dungeon) zh:精灵宝可梦世界（不可思议的迷宫）